True Love Comes with Surprises
by KassieYamamoto
Summary: Sonia Nevermind begins her new life as freshman at Hope's Peak Academy, she meets Kazuichi Souda and Gundham Tanaka in an unusual situation. Soon, they become the best of friends; but she doesn't realize that the two of them want more than that. (WARNING: AU where everyone lives a normal life and possibly some spoilers from the story may be revealed)


**_AN:_** _Hello there 3, I just created an account in just because I wanted to write a fic about my favorite OT3 for a long time ago. I'm sorry if my English is not good, but I tried my best to make it understandable!_

 _Oh, right. Please do not hate me if this takes place in a non-despair scenery, I just wanted to make it that way. The truth is I'll always prefer the despair life, but as this fanfic is a romance/humor one, the sad drama the game has (I played almost all of the games of Danganronpa, and cried so much I dehydrated lol) would not fit very well. I hope you understand and enjoy the story. Please constructive criticism! I accept even the negative ones just so I can improve my writing. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The welcoming ceremony had just finished and she immediately fled the place just to tour herself. Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, was walking around Hope's Peak Academy environment; she was totally delighted by the infrastructure. Being a freshman sure was an exciting feeling for her. After some time passed, she realized it was about time to go to classes.

All of sudden, shouting and rumbling sounds caught her attention. Looking for the source of the tumultuous situation, she finally ended up at the cafeteria. Before entering, she analyzed the entire room by looking and hearing the students. All of them where forming a circle, laughs and complaining were the first thing she noticed as two figures covered by the amount of people surrounding them were seemingly the cause of those comments. Deciding to enter and take a closer look to those people, the root of the chaos now perceptible, she saw two young man: One was sitting with a look of disbelief and annoyance, he had a laidback position, pink hair covered with a grey beanie, pink sharp eyes and teeth resembling shark's, giving him an intimidating appearance; the other one, possibly the most showy of them, was on top of the table making a pose taken right from a shonen manga, he had unusually pale skin, a greyish scar that went through one of his eyes, these mentioned had a strange color: the left eye was grey and the right eye was red (though she supposed one of them were a contact). He had an earring in his right ear, a long purple scarf covered his neck, his left arm was covered in bandage up to the elbow and lastly, his hair was shaved from the neck up to his temple and the rest of his black hair was slicked back in a strange shape.

After this long observation, she started to assimilate the trouble between the two guys. Apparently, the pink haired guy claimed to the black haired guy that he should stop with his delusions of "greatness", the other just answered with a boisterous and exaggerated laugh and a strange speech as that of a villain, which Sonia found delightful and interesting, making other students snort and whisper at his "senseless" shouts, as they said. "Much of a first impression huh…" she thought. That's when she noticed four adorable hamsters come out of his long scarf, her eyes suddenly lit up resembling sparkles and she joined her hands, pleased at the sight of the rodents. Without thinking she came closer just to say:

\- "Wow! Hamsters just came out of your scarf!"- She said, still impressed – "They are adorable!"

The rather tall boy was shocked about this statement and the pink haired boy, still sitting, was admiring her appearance mumbling things like: "She is so pretty!" which she listened but just ignored as she was still peeking around the other guy to get a better look at the little animals. Then, after from what it seemed to be the dark haired guy processing what Sonia said, he finally answered:

\- "Adorable?! You say…? T-Thank you…"- he unconsciously wrapped his long scarf around his face to hide the embarrassment. Sonia smiled at him, which just made him fluster more and almost cover his entire head with the clothing.

At that instant, the school's bell rang and students began leaving, Sonia then proceeded to leave, lightly bowing at the two guys and saying goodbye when suddenly, the pink haired guy called at her.

-"Umm, w-wait a second, please!"- His face was lit, his eyes seemed to be sparkling and a dorky smile was what Sonia saw at the moment she turned her head to the boy – "If it is not trouble, may I ask your name?!" She smiled awkwardly at the strangely polite request, even though she was used to those kind of speech in her kingdom. As they were looking at each other, the black haired guy was still there, mumbling stuff to himself and fidgeting with his scarf, occasionally walking around in circles. He apparently wanted to stay there and introduce himself as well but, something was stopping himself from doing so.

-"My name is Sonia Nevermind, I'm the Ultimate Princess, nice to meet you"

-"I'm Kazuichi Souda! T-The Ultimate Technician!"- he said as he stood up of the chair he was sitting in.

-"Y-You don't have to shout though…"- she softly said.

-"…"- Both Sonia and Kazuichi looked at the black haired guy, Kazuichi with annoyance while Sonia eager to listen to his introduction.

-"W-What…?"- he said, while clearing his throat he suddenly laughed so loudly that Sonia slightly flinched at the startle – "Of course you would want to know my name! As it's the name that one day will rule the world!"

-"The heck, man…Stop that…"- Sonia silenced him with her finger in front of her lips as a sign; this made Kazuichi cry a little in his heart.

-"You may call me...Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, you mortals!"- he made the strange villain pose from a while ago.

Sonia giggled and then, the room went silent. Almost forgetting that the school's bell already rang, when she noticed she almost jumped out of fear.

-"Oh shit, you son of a...!"- she screamed, not finishing her last sentence as she began running –"Y-You guys should hurry up too!"

The guys didn't even move from there, they were dumbfounded by the sweet looking girl saying such nasty swearing. Kazuichi was the most shocked of the two.


End file.
